A Secret
by Lynrosely
Summary: Penelope and Luke may have started out on the wrong foot, but a simple gesture turns into something they cannot and do not want to stop. How long can they keep this a secret, and what will happen on their journey when things start to crumble.
1. Chapter 1

"So why Roxy?" Penelope asked Luke while they were in the elevator with Luke's dog.  
"I like that name for a dog, I thought it would be cute."  
"Oh, well next time you talk about someone or something, specify if they are human or not."  
Luke laughed at her. He started to grow feelings for her, but he couldn't do anything because she had a boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her. She was so confident in herself and her looks.  
"So what are you doing tonight, hanging with your clarinet playing boyfriend?"  
She scoffed at his remark.  
"He doesn't play it, he just helps me. And no I'm not hanging out with him tonight, we kinda broke up."  
"Kinda, what does kinda mean?"  
"It means that he wasn't interested in me anymore and decided to sleep around with other girls." Penelope said as she looked down at her shoes.  
Luke looked at her face and could tell that she was on the verge of crying. So he made a bold decision and decided to hug her.  
He put his arms around her and rubbed her back, and he could hear her sniffling from a runny nose caused by the tears.  
Roxy tried nudging her way between them to get a hug too.  
Penelope laughed and let go of Luke and bent down to give Roxy a hug.  
"She seems to like you." Luke said as he watched the girl he liked give his dog a bear hug.  
"Well I like her too. I had a dog that looked like her when I was little."  
"Hey." Luke said trying to get Penelope to look up at him, while bending down to look her in the face.  
She turned her attention away from Roxy and looked at Luke.  
"He's a jerk for doing that to you."  
Penelope opened her mouth to say something, but the elevator doors opened up to the parking garage, they stood up and walked out.  
He was parked in the front lot, so they walked to his car so he could put Roxy in the back.  
"So since you're not doing anything, do you wanna go and get a drink?"  
"I told you I don't drink on a school night, remember. Besides I wouldn't have a way to get home without driving myself, and I don't drink and drive."  
"Alright, well how about tomorrow. It's a Friday and if you can't drive yourself home we can catch a taxi or an uber."  
Penelope didn't know what to say, they guy who she had grown to both loath and like at the same time was asking her out.  
"Uhm, sure."  
"Great, your not going to regret it. See you tomorrow."

It was two months later.  
Penelope and Luke did go out for drinks that Friday, and it ended up lasting through the night at his place.  
They didn't plan of going back to his place, but when Luke offered Penelope couldn't refuse his charm.  
They stayed up all that night talking, and by the time the clock hit 3 am, Luke had his lips pressed against Penelope's.  
They decided to not tell the team about their new relationship, they didn't want to deal with the drama of being a BAU couple.

Penelope had been staying the night at Luke's place a lot lately, she even had some of her clothes hanging in his closet. She was sitting at his kitchen table filling out some paperwork that the head chief of FBI needed.  
She was just about done when Luke walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey, watcha doin." He said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her forehead.  
She looked at him and smiled before continuing with the paperwork.  
"I'm just finishing up some paperwork for work. I really wish that I didn't have to do work stuff when I wasn't at work."  
He couldn't help but smile at her.  
"Well when you are done, I was thinking that we order a movie."  
"Deal, but as long as it's not a scary movie, you know how much I hate scary movies."  
"I promise no scary movies, we can watch a comedy, as long as I get to hold you while we watch it." He said as he took her hands into his and pulled her onto his lap.  
She giggled as he wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her neck.  
She looked at him and pressed her lips onto his.  
"Now can I please finish the paperwork, and then I'm all yours." She said as she slowly moved her hand down to his pants and unbuttoned them.  
He let out a small growl as she did that.  
"Forget the paperwork." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.  
He laid her down on the bed and left a trail of soft kisses from her neck to her lips.  
"You're all mine now."  
She giggled at him.  
He pulled his pants off as she took off her shirt.  
He quickly climbed on top of her and started kissing her with all the passion inside of him.  
Penelope let out a small moan, which made Luke smile.  
He started to pull down her sweat pants when all of a sudden her phone went off. They both signed at the interruption.  
Pen picked up her phone that was on the bedside table and let out a groan. The message was from Emily, letting her know that they had a case.  
"Looks like we have a case."  
Luke took her phone from her hands and tossed it across the bed.  
"They can wait 10 minutes."  
Penelope giggled and pulled him down to kiss her.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and finished pulling her sweat pants down.  
He kissed her neck and she got tingles got her spine.  
Never had Penelope been so comfortable with a man, Luke was everything she ever wanted in a guy, and it helped that he was handsome too.

They took separate cars to the BAU, they didn't want anyone to suspect anything.  
Penelope arrived about 5 minutes before him and headed straight for the round table.  
She walked in and saw everyone waiting for her, well everyone except Luke.  
"Hey, you made it." JJ said laughing at her.  
"I had just gotten out the shower when I got your text, so it took me a little while longer. Shall I get started?"  
"Let's wait for Alvez to get here, he should be here soon." Said Reid as he looked through the case file on his table.  
Just then Luke walked in.  
"Ok, let's get started." Emily said as she sat down in her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

They ended up having a case that was in Texas, so Luke and Penelope were not able to see each other while the case was still going.  
Luke was getting ready for bed in his hotel room when he decided to call Penelope. He knew that she would be home by now, so it was safe for him to call her.  
He pressed the call button by her name and waited for her to answer.

Penelope had just gotten out of the shower when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and smiled.  
"Miss me already?"  
Luke laughed at her.  
"You have no idea. I just want this case to be over already, I don't like sleeping alone."  
"I miss you too. I don't like all of the secrecy though I've never kept a secret like this from the team."  
"Well when we both feel ok on telling them we will, right now I think we should just keep it a secret a little while longer."

They continued to talk for another hour until Luke heard a yawn coming from Penelope.  
They said their good nights and hung up.

Three days later that case was solved and the team was on their way home.  
Luke texted Penelope that they were almost home, he couldn't wait to see her.  
He hasn't told her yet, but he had called in love with her.  
Luke had never felt so strongly about anyone he had ever dated, until Penelope.

JJ and Emily had fallen asleep on each other, while Rossi and Reid were playing chess.  
Luke looked around at his team, he was so lucky.

Penelope was at Luke's house when he texted her, she was watching Roxy while he was gone.

L: Hey babe, almost home. Can't wait to see you.  
P: Hurry up and get to your house, I miss you.  
L: I'll head straight there once we land.

Luke smiled, and just as JJ and Emily were waking up, they both saw him smile.  
"What are you smiling about?" Asked JJ.  
Luke looked up, not knowing that they had seen him.  
"Oh, nothing. Just something online."  
"No way, I known that look. You're smitten with someone." Said Emily  
"Luke's got a girlfriend, well how come we haven't met her yet?" Asked Reid.  
Luke didn't know what to say, so he just decided to go along with it, and not say anything about Penelope.  
"She's shy, once she comes around to meeting you guys I will let you know."  
"Well what's she like?"  
Luke looked at his team, they were all sitting around him with smiles on their faces.  
"She's amazing, funny, beautiful, sweet. I just can't get enough of her." He said with a huge smile on his face. He knew the team would not have any suspicions about it being Penelope.  
"Oohh, someone's in love." Said JJ.  
"Yea, now if I could just work up the courage to tell her."  
"How long have you guys been going out?' Asked Reid  
"It's been a little over two months."  
"Two months, why didn't we hear about this sooner?" Asked Emily.  
Luke didn't know what to say, he was trying to keep everything he said simple, he didn't want to give away anything.  
"I'm not one to share everything."

They landed about ten minutes later, grabbed their stuff and headed out.  
Luke was the first one to leave, he wanted to get home to Penelope as fast as he could. He missed her so much that it hurt him.  
He pulled into his parking spot, grabbed his bag and hurried into his apartment.  
Once he got inside he was instantly greeted by Roxy who ran to him and jumped into his arms.  
He laughed and gave her a hug.  
He could hear noise coming from his room so he went to it and found the TV on with Penelope laying on the bed asleep, he smiled.  
Luke quietly put his bag down and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Penelope suddenly opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
"Hey, when did you get in?"  
"Just now, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."  
"Come lay down with me." She said, slightly still asleep.  
"Let me change and then I'll be right back."  
He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and left to change into his pj's.  
Once he was changed, he crawled into bed with Penelope and wrapped his arm around her.  
She turned around so she was facing him and gave him a kiss.  
"I'm glad you're home, and safe."  
"Me too baby, me too."  
They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning at work.

Penelope arrived an hour before everyone else, as usual.  
She didn't want to leave Luke, but she had to in order to get ready for any new cases that came in.  
Garcia loved Luke, so much, but she just couldn't work up the courage to tell him.  
He told her during breakfast this morning about how the team found out that he was dating someone, and to not be surprised by anything they bring up about it.

Everyone gathered at the round table an hour later, they had a case in Maine. So once again, Luke and Penelope were seperated.

It was just like every case.  
Luke called Penelope every night, they talked for an hour or more sometimes, and then the case would be over and the team would come home.

Luke eventually worked up the courage to tell Penelope that he loved her over a date night at her house. He was even more thrilled when she had said it back to him.  
Never in his life had he ever been so in love with someone, the more time he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her.

Three months later.  
Luke was at his house, waiting for Penelope to get there. It was their seven month anniversary, and he had a special dinner waiting for her, along with their favorite movie to watch together.  
They had talked about telling the team about them dating, they just didn't know when the right time would be to tell them.  
Luke was getting the champagne out of the fridge when he heard the door open, it was Penelope.  
She walked into the kitchen and saw Luke standing there, she couldn't help but smile.  
"What's all this?" She said as she put her purse down and walked over to him.  
"This is just a little dinner I made for us." He said as Penelope walked into his arms. He gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
"Happy anniversary." He said to her.  
"Aww, you're so cute, happy anniversary." She kissed him.  
"I love you Penelope, soo much." He said as he cupped her face and stared into her eyes.  
"I love you too." She was rubbing his back with one hand while the other was placed on his cheek.  
"Uhm, I have been thinking about us a lot lately." Luke said to her as he guided her towards the couch to sit down.  
"Should I be worried." Penelope said with a small giggle after it.  
"Not at all."  
They sat down and he took her hands in his.  
"I think that we should tell the team about us, it's been seven months nle and they still don't know."  
"I've actually been thinking about telling them too."  
"That's not all I have been thinking about."  
"Ok, uhm now I am worried. Babe what's going on?" Penelope asked him as he stared into his eyes.  
"I want you to move in with me."  
Penelope was in shock after she heard Luke say that.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Move in with me. I mean we spend most of our time here anyways since the team doesn't know where I live. Why not make it even better after we tell them, and have you move in with me."  
Penelope was speechless, she was surprised.  
"What, you don't like tha.." He was cut off by Penelope kissing him.  
"I love that idea, can we just tell them right now so I can move in right away?" She said as he pulled her into his lap.  
"If it gets you to move in with me, than I would do it in a heartbeat."  
He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her.  
They had their dinner, watched the movie, and spent the rest of the night in bed.

The next morning, Luke woke up before Penelope. He looked over at her body, she was wrapped in the blankets, since she didn't have any clothes on.  
He gave her a small kiss on the lips, and got out of bed.  
It was the middle of the week, so they had to be at work by 8 am.  
Luke looked at his clock, it was only 6 am. He had enough time to make Penelope breakfast, and take a shower before they had to leave for work.

Penelope woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She got out of bed, put on one of Luke's shirts over her naked body, and walked towards the kitchen.  
She saw him standing at the stove finishing up with the pancakes. Penelope walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
"Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?"  
Luke asked as he turned around to face Penelope.  
"Great, I had some guys arms wrapped around me all night, making me feel safe."  
He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
They at breakfast together, and then took a not so clean shower together, before heading off to work.

Luke left 10 mins before Penelope did, they always left at separate times so they wouldn't arrive at the same time.

Penelope was getting ready to leave. She pulled away from the curb whefe she parked her car and drove until she was atva stop light.  
Once the light turned green she started to go when a car came speeding down the road and hit her straight on.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was sitting in the bull pen, waiting for Penelope to show up with the case file.  
Luke was staring to get worried, she was supposed to have left over an hour ago.  
They were all getting worried, and then Emily walked in, you could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Emily what's wrong?" Asked JJ.  
"I just got a call from the hospital."  
"What?!" They all said in unison.  
"They called to tell me that Penelope was in a car accident on her way here. She was rushed to the hospital once the paramedics got there and wheeled into surgery."  
"Is she going to be ok?" Luke asked, he was freaking out in the inside but trying to stay less freaked out on the outside.  
"I don't know, she was still in surgery when I got off the phone with them."  
"Oh my god, we have to go and be there when she gets out of surgery."

They waited for what seems like days, but I had only been a few hours. Luke was beginning to panic. The woman that he loved was hurt, and he couldn't do anything except wait.  
He started pacing back and forth, everyone looked at him.  
"Luke, are you ok?" Asked JJ.  
"No I'm not ok, I was in supposed to keep her safe and I failed. Oh my god what am I going to do, I can't deal with the thought of her hurt." He was almost in tears.  
"Luke what are you talking about?" Emily said to him, slightly worried about Luke.  
"I was supposed to protect her, I should have let her leave first. If I did, it would be me on that table instead of her!"  
They were all taken back by him, and also confused  
"What's going on with you?" Asked JJ.  
Luke looked at them and took a deep breath.  
"Ok, do you guys remember that time we were in the jet a few months ago, and I told you about a girl I was seeing?"  
"Yea, is she a friend of Penelope's or something?" Asked Reid.  
Luke looked down at his feet, he didn't know how to tell them.  
"Oh my god, that girl is Penelope. You and Garcia are dating!?" Asked JJ.  
Luke looked at all of them and took another deep breath.  
"Penelope and I have been secretly dating for the last seven months."  
"Seven months, how in the world did none of us see this!?" Said a very surprised Emily.  
"We did a really go job of hiding it."  
"Heck yea you did!" Said JJ.

Another hour passed by and the doctor came out.  
"Penelope Garcia."  
They all stood up and walked over to him.  
"How is she?" Asked Reid.  
"I'm not going to lie, it was touch and go at first. She ended up having a piece of the car door stuck in her leg, but we were able to remove it without any complications. She has a broken ankle, a sprained leg that was also the same leg with the car piece in it, and ended up having a cut on her cheek. She will have to stay here for a while so we can monitor her recovery. She's one lucky lady."  
"Can we see her?" Asked Luke.  
"She's asleep right now, I can let one person stay with her over night just in case she wakes up."  
"Luke will stay, the rest of us will go home and come back in the morning." Emily said.  
Luke was surprised by her gesture, but extremely grateful. He said thank you and followed the doctor to her room. They all went home to get a good nights sleep, while Luke sat by Penelope's side all night.  
He held onto her hand and quietly cried, the woman that he loved was hurt and all he could do was blame himself.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 am, and the team would be here around 8.  
Luke was about to get up to get a drink when he saw Penelope stir awake.  
He ran over to her and held her hand.  
"Baby, you're awake."  
"What's going on, where am I, what happened?" She was full of questions.  
"You're ok sweetie, you were in a car accident on the way to work yesterday morning."  
"An accident?"  
"Yea, but you're fine now. They had to do emergency surgery on you, you've been asleep ever since you got out."  
"Surgery, what happened?"  
"You uhm, you had a piece of the car door stuck in your leg."  
"What?"  
"But you're ok now, the were able to remove it during surgery, but you're going to have to take it easy for a while. You have some other injuries that will take longer to heal."  
"Oh ok, uhm what time is it?"  
"4 am, I was just about to go get something to drink, would you like anything?"  
"Uhm, just some water."  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
Luke got up to get them both some water when Penelope grabbed his hand.  
He turned his head to look at her and saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He said as he cupped her face and kissed her forehead.  
"Nothing I just..." She stopped for a moment and looked him in the eyes.  
"I love you, you know that right?"  
He smiled when she said that, even when she was in serious pain she still had to remind him how much she loved him.  
"I know babe, I love you too." He kissed her lips one last time before leaving to get them both some water.

He came back and saw that she had turned the tv on and was watching a rerun of Friends.  
She was obviously in pain, he could see it in her eyes every time she moved.  
"So the team said that they would stop by around 8 to see how you're doing. Do you think you'll be up for some company by then?"  
"Yea, I just might not be that great of company. I'm still really tired and sore."  
"I know, just rest and you'll get better soon."

Penelope was laying down on the bed in her hospital room, waiting for the team to come over. She was on the verge of sleep when Luke walked in, he was holding a stuffed teddy bear and a box of her favorite candy. She smiled when she saw him.  
"How are you feeling?" Luke said as he walked over to her and out the candy on the tablet next to her and handed her the teddy bear. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and intertwined her hand with his as he sat down next to her bed.  
"I'm really sore, it hurts when I breath or make any sudden movements."  
"You'll heal fast, I know it."  
He smiled at her.  
"So how did they react when you told them about us?"  
He let out a small laugh as he thought back to the teams reaction.  
"They reacted the way we though they would, surprised and confused. I think it took Reid a few seconds longer to put it all together."  
Penelope laughed and then winced in pain.  
"Ok, no more laughing for you. Go to sleep, you need your rest."  
"What about the team, where are they?"  
"They will be here soon, just rest until then."  
"Come up here and lay down with me."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Trust me, you will not hurt me. The pain meds are starting to kick in so I will be fine in a little bit."  
"Alright."  
She slowly moved over and let Luke lay down next to her.  
"I love you." She said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"I love you too beautiful." He kissed her on the lips as she rested her head on his shoulder and began to drift back to sleep.

Penelope woke up to the sound of Luke on the phone. She noticed that he wasn't in the bed anymore, so she slowly sat up to look around the room for him.  
He was standing in the doorway, he looked happy.  
"Babe, who's on the phone." She said and that got his attention. He turned to face her and hung up the phone.  
Luke walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"That was my mom, she just wanted to see how you were doing."  
"Oh you should have woken me up, I would've liked to talk to her."  
"I know, but you were tired and I wanted you to get some rest. She said that she hopes you feel better soon."  
"Aww, that's nice of her."  
Just then the team walked in with balloons and flowers.  
"Hey Garcia, how are you feeling?" JJ said as she put the flowers on the table next to her bed and gave her a careful hug.  
"Sore, tired, and sore."  
"Did the doctors give you any pain meds?" Asked Reid.  
"Yea, they are working, but there's only so much pain you can take away. It's still gunna be sore no matter what."  
They visited until Penelope started to fall asleep, so they all left.

She woke up the next morning to the smell of Luke's coffee sitting on table next to her.  
Luke was in the hallway talking to her doctor, so she sat there and waited until they were done.  
He walked back into her room and smiled.  
"Hey, look who's finally awake." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as a laughed.  
"Haha, now come here and give her a kiss."  
He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
"I talked to your doctor just now, he said that you will probably be able to go home by the end of the week."  
"Perfect."

About an hour later she fell back asleep, the pain meds were doing it. Luke was just about to go downstairs to get something to eat when the whole team walked in, including Derek.  
"Hey guys, I was just about to go downstairs to get some food."  
"Well we got here just in time then. How's she doing?" Asked JJ.  
"She still really sore, other than that nothing much has changed, but she did go for a walk this morning with her crutches." "That's good, she's making progress." said Reid. "We will stay here with her while you go get something to eat. One of us will text you if she wakes up." Emily said to Luke as she took a seat next to Penelope's bed.

Penelope spent the next five days healing and getting back to her normal self.  
She had multiple visits from her team, and Luke was there more than anyone  
Penelope finally had enough strength to go home, and by home, that meant with Luke. Luke had spent about three hours everyday packing up her stuff and moving it to his place.  
The only things left were a few boxes of her clothes, so they decided to stop by after she got her discharge papers.  
"I already put most of your clothes away, just the few boxes that are still at the apartment are the only things not put away."  
"Ok, well after we get the boxes can we stop by the pharmacy to get my medicine."  
"Of course, anything you want my love."  
She smiled at him.  
Penelope had just finished changing in a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt, something comfortable to wear on her first day home.  
She was putting her shoes on when the doctor walked in with her discharge papers.  
He handed them to Luke and walked out of the room.  
Penelope was finally going home, and she couldn't be happier.

They got the last boxes from her house and picked up her medicine. Luke held onto Penelope's hand the whole drive home.  
"So when I eventually go back to work, do you think it's gunna be weird now that the team knows that we're a couple?"  
"I don't think so, I mean we were fine before they knew about us. We can manage to keep our hands off of each other in public, but I might be making many stops by your office during the day."  
He winked at her and kissed the back of her hand.

They got to their appartment, unpacked the last of the boxes, and decided to relax on the couch and watch a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later

Penelope was finally able to go back to work, she was fully healed and ready for action. The only thing left on her leg was a small scar on her outer thigh that was easily covered by her dress.  
She was in the bathroom fixing her hair when Luke walked in and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey gorgeous, you ready to get going?" He said as he started to nibble at her neck.  
She laughed.  
"I'm ready, just need to put my shoes on and then we can go."  
"Are you sure you're ready to go back? You don't have to go back until you're fully ready."  
She turned around in his arms to face him.  
"Babe, I'll be fine. I'm completely ready to go back. Besides, I get bored sitting around here all day doing nothing."  
"Ok, I just want you to be safe."  
"And I will be, I will be in my office the whole time. Plus I will be closer to you, and that's just a bonus for me." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  
He let out a small growl and picked her up, he carried her to their bed and gently laid her down.  
He started to kiss her up and down her neck and face.  
"Luke, as much as I love you and want to continue this, we have to go to work." Penelope said as she cupped his face.  
"I know I know, but we are picking up where we left off the second we get home."  
"I have no objections to that at all."

Penelope eventually got back into her normal work routine. It was harder than she thought to keep her hands off of Luke now that the team knew about them. Every time she saw him she wanted to rip off his shirt and start going at it in her office.  
She hated to say it, but she was grateful for the car accident. She was able to take some time off to really focus on herself, and her relationship with Luke grew much stronger.  
He would occasionally surprise her with little gestures at home or in her office.  
Whether it be simple flowers, bringing her lunch, calling her while they were away just to tell her that he loved her, and writing love notes and hiding them for her to find.

It had been about a month since she came back to work.  
Her a Luke were out on a date when her phone rang.  
"You have got to be kidding me?" She said when she saw it was Emily calling.  
"Well, we knew that it was a possibility of happening. I'll go get the check while you talk to her." Luke said as he got up, kissed her forehead, and went off to get the check.

"Hey Em."  
"Garcia, we have a case and I need you to come in as soon as possible."  
"Ok, but you owe me big time."  
"Why, what did I interrupt?"  
"Dinner, Luke made reservations at a really fancy place. But I will be there as soon as I can."  
"Oh my gosh Garica I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I promise to pay for your next dinner date."  
"I'm holding you to that."  
She hung up the phone just as Luke came walking back.  
"It's all paid for, you ready to go?"  
"Yea, I need to go home and change first."  
"What did Prentiss say?"  
"That she needs me there as soon as possible, and then I guilted her into paying for our next dinner date since she interrupted this one."  
He laughed at her and took her hand in his. They walked out of the restaurant and to the car.  
Once they got home, Penelope quickly changed and headed towards the door.  
She gave Luke a small, but powerful kiss, before she walked out the door.  
"Text me when you get there, and don't guilt Prentiss into paying for anything else." He said as he stood up and wrapped her in his strong arms.  
Penelope giggled and kissed him one last time.

Penelope walked through the glass doors and towards Emily's office. She knocked on the door before entering.  
"Hey Garcia, we got a new case, and I don't think you're going to like it." Emily said as Penelope entered her office.  
"Why, what's the case about?"  
"Well, two women have gone missing around their work building in downtown. The part that I don't think you'll like is what they did for a living."  
Emily handed Penelope the case file.  
Penelope took the file and opened it, when she saw it she gasped.  
"Yea, I told you that you weren't going to like it."  
"Ok, I will do some background checks on them and call the team in about an hour."  
"Alright, I will be in here if you need anything."  
Penelope walked towards her office and immediately called Luke once she was inside  
"Hey babe, I was just about to call you."  
"Luke I need you to get here, now."  
"Why, what's going on?  
"This new unsub is targeting women who work for big companies, are blonde, and are computer genius's."  
Luke's heart just about shot out of his chest when he heard her say that.  
"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and got dressed as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope was doing a background check on one of the victims when Luke walked into her office.  
She stood up as fast as she possibly could and ran into his arms.  
Luke engulfed her in his arms, not letting her go, he could tell that she was scared.  
He let go just enough to kiss her forehead.  
"Are you doing ok?"  
"I'm better now." She mumbled into his shirt with her face buried in his chest.

She called the rest of he team and they all showed up one by one.  
Luke and Penelope were in her office when Emily texted her that everyone was here. So they got up and walked to the round table from her office.  
Everyone was already sitting down when they walked in.  
"Ok guys, let's get started." Emily said as Luke sat down.  
"Alright, last week a woman by the name of Tabitha Oberlane went missing, she was last seen leaving her work building. Three days ago she was found in the woods, near her building, with multiple stab wounds and cut in half.  
And just yesterday another woman named Molly Greenwald was found in a dumpster just outside her work building. She was only missing for three days."  
"Do the women have anything in common, I mean other than being last seen or found near their job." Asked Rossi.  
"Yea, that's the part that I don't like. Both women had very similar jobs where they worked. Tabitha was a computer tech and Molly was a computer engineer."  
Luke looked at Penelope and saw that she was not comfortable with the situation  
"Wait, they are computer specialists?" Said Reid.  
"Yea, it's a great week for computer nerds hu?"  
"Where were these women found?" Asked JJ.  
"Tabitha was found in New York and Molly was found in downtown Virginia."  
"So the killer is close, he could strike again anywhere near us." Said Reid.  
"Alright, Reid and Rossi you go to the family members and find out if either if the women had any enemies. JJ you and I will go the morgue and look at the body and then go to their work buildings. Luke I want you to stay here with Penelope, make sure she stays safe and doesn't go anywhere alone." Emily said as they all headed out of the room.  
Penelope and Luke walked together to her office hand in hand, she was shaking and he could tell that she was worried.  
They got to her office and he closed the door behind them. She turned around and buried herself in him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. No one is gunna take you away from me."  
"Yea, but that doesn't make me feel any better." She said as she walked out of his arms and sat down in her chair.  
"Babe, I promise you, I will not take my eyes off of you until we find this guy."  
He said as he looked her in the eyes.  
All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her until she felt better, but he knew that they had work to do.

Penelope was on the phone with Reid when Luke's phone went off. He looked at it and saw that it was JJ calling. He quietly kissed Penelope on the forehead and stepped out to answer his phone.  
"Hey JJ, anything on this guy?"  
"So far nothing, he's really good at hiding. But I did talk to some if Tabitha's coworkers, and they said that she was seeing some new guy that they all found very suspicious."  
"Ok, well I guess we could start with him."  
"How Garcia doing?"  
"She's still a bit shaken up, she hasn't left her office."  
"Good, just don't let her out of your sight."  
"I will not."

It was lunch time, and Penelope was starving.  
"Babe, can you get me something to eat?"  
"Yea, what would you like?"  
"I like that little sandwich shop across the street."  
"No way, I'm not going that far and leaving you alone."  
"Babe I'll be fine, the building has tons of cameras all around. I'll be safe sitting right here in my office."  
"Alright, but call me if you hear something." He said as he got up and kissed her goodbye.  
He was just about to walk out when he turned around and walked back over to Penelope, giving her a big kiss.  
"I love you." He said as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.  
"I love you too."  
He kissed her once more and left.

Luke was in line to order Penelope her food when his phone went off. It was JJ.  
"Hey, anything new."  
"I just tried calling Penelope and she wouldn't answer her phone. Are you with her?"  
"No, I stepped out to get her lunch. But I made sure that her door was locked and that I had a key to get back in so she wouldn't have to open the door for anyone."  
"Luke go back now, I have a bad feeling about this!"  
Luke hung up the phone and ran back across the street to the BAU.  
He took the stairs because he was too impatient to take the elevator.  
Once her got to their floor, he flew the door open and ran towards Penelope's office.  
When he got there he saw that the door was slightly open, his heart was racing.  
He pushed the door open to see no one in it. Her chair was on the floor, and everything was messed up. It was obvious that there was a struggle.  
He immediately started calling out her name.  
"Penelope!" He yelled as he ran around the floor. Asking people if they had seen her. She was nowhere to be found.  
Luke immediately called JJ back.

JJ was in the car with Emily when the car phone went off.  
"Hey Luke, hold on let me connect Reid and Rossi."  
Reid and Rossi were also in their car on the way back to the BAU.  
The car phone went off.  
"Hey JJ."  
"Hey guys. Ok Luke they are connected. How's Garcia?"  
"She's gone guys, I can't find her anywhere." He said in a panic voice.  
"What?" Said Emily  
"Guys I have been running all around the floor, looking for her everywhere. She is not here."  
"Ok, we are on our way." Said Rossi.  
"Us too." Said JJ.

Penelope woke up in a dark room, she didn't know how she had gotten here.  
The last thing she remembered was Luke leaving to get her some food.  
She looked around a noticed that she was probably in a basement, or maybe an old factory.  
She tried standing up, but her legs were tied together.  
The first thing she thought of was her team, and Luke. She knew that he would hold himself responsible for this, but it wasn't his fault, she honestly had no idea what had happened.  
Just then she heard a door open, she saw someone walking down the stairs towards her. Once she saw who it was, she about had a panic attack.  
"Kevin?"

Luke was pacing the floor while JJ and Reid were looking through the security cameras. Rossi was looking through Penelope office, and Emily was looking at the other victims case files.  
Rossi came back into the round table room.  
"I found her phone on the floor, but nothing else."  
"So this guy must have come up behind her with chloroform, and not be seen by anybody or any cameras. Who the heck is this guy?" Said Emily.  
Luke was still pacing back and forth, everyone looked at him.  
"Luke, are you ok?" Asked JJ.  
"No I'm not ok, I was in charge of keeping her safe and I failed. Oh my god what am I going to do, I can't deal with the thought of her getting hurt." He was almost in tears.  
"Luke, it's going to be ok. We will catch this guy and get Garcia back." Emily said to him, slightly worried about Luke.  
"No it's not going to be Ok! I already almost lost her once, I can't loose her again." He sat down and tears started rolling down his face

After a day they still had not found Penelope. Luke was constantly breaking down and crying, he needed to know where she was and that she was ok.

Penelope was laying on the ground in the dark room. She had bruises up and down her whole body. Kevin was beating, starving, and drugging her.  
She still had yet to find out why he was doing this to her and those other two women. Just then, the door opened, and Kevin came down the stairs.  
"Good morning plum sauce."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Oh that's simple, you jumped from one guy to another without even blinking. I went over to your house a few months after we broke up to apologize and take you back, but instead I saw you With Sam and then after you left him I decided to go comfort you and saw you and Luke getting it on through your window."  
"Take you back, why on earth did you think I would ever get back with you. You were the one who decided to break up, we were fine as friends."  
"I still love you Penny, but when I saw you with those guys, I lost it."  
"We broke up a long time ago, why are you doing this now?"  
"I wanted to make sure that you were completely clueless."

Reid was looking through the security cameras one more time when he saw something they had missed the day before.  
"Guys come here, quick!" He shouted, and the team all ran over to him.  
"What did you find." Said an anxious Luke.  
"I was going through the security footage one more time and decided to look at the ones in the parking garage next to the dumpsters. And look what I happened to find."  
He pressed play, and they all looked at the screen.  
They all saw Kevin, Penelope's ex boyfriend and former FBI agent, carrying her in his arms and throwing her in a car and taking off.  
"Oh my god, Kevin is the one doing this, they broke up years ago and they both have dated other people since then. You would think he'd be over her by now."  
"I'm gunna kill that basturd." Luke said, he was clenching his fist and his eyes were watering up.  
"Luke, it's gunna be ok, we will find her." JJ said, trying to comfort him.  
It was obvious to the entire team that Luke was head over heels in love with Penelope. They had never seen anyone this in love with Garcia, ever.  
"Has anyone called Morgan, you know to tell him about Penelope." Asked Reid.  
"Uhm not yet, but I can do that right now." Said JJ as she pulled out her phone and called Derek.

"Hey JJ, what's up?"  
"Derek, something has happened, and we all thought that you should know about it."  
"What's going on. Is everyone ok?"  
JJ took a deep breath and told him.  
"Earlier yesterday, Penelope was kidnapped. Spencer found out just a few minutes ago while looking through security footage that it was Kevim who took her."  
Derek was in shock, his baby girl had been kidnapped.  
"I'm on my way." Then he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Asked Rossi.  
"He said that he was in his way. I'll let security know to let him in." JJ said as she walked towards the elevators.  
"So I finally get to work with Derek Morgan." Luke said  
"Yea, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Emily said in a sad voice.

Twenty minutes later Derek came walking out of the elevator and towards the team.  
"Hey guys, have you found anything else."  
"No, we checked his phone records and house bills, he hasn't played a single one in the last four months." JJ told him as she took a seat next to Emily.  
Derek looked at Luke and walked over to him.  
"Hey Luke, nice to see you again."  
"You too Derek."  
Luke was very greatful that Derek to time out of his day and away from his family to help find Penelope. He was determined to get the woman that he loved back safe in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them another day, but they found the hideout that Kevin was using to keep Penelope in.  
Reid found it while he was looking up old family houses of Kevin's family. A small house out in the woods, with a sound proof basement, it had hideout written all over it.  
They all hoped in the SUV and headed towards the house. It took them about 30 mins to get there, but once they saw Kevin's car in the drive way they all darted for it.  
Luke, Emily and Rossi went to the back door while JJ, Reid, and Derek went to the front.  
They kicked in both doors and searched the house.  
JJ ended up finding him in the dining room, with a gun pointing at her.  
"You're not going to take her away from me, I love her more than that bastard ever will!"  
"She doesn't love you Kevin. We will not have to hurt you, but only if you cooperate with us and tell us where Penelope is." Reid said as both him and Derek walked in the kitchen door.  
Luke, Emily and Rossi slowly walked into the kitchen through the back door, and made sure that he was surrounded.  
"Where is she!?" Luke screamed so loud that Penelope could hear him in the basement.

She was a little loopy because of all the drugs he was giving her, but she was sure that was Luke. The last drug that Kevin gave her was a pill that would out her to sleep. Her eyes began to feel heavy and before she knew it, she was passed out on the ground.

"If I can't have her, then no one can. She's gone man, good luck waking her up."  
Kevin aimed his gun at JJ and was about to pull the trigger when Derek shot his gun first and hit Kevin in the leg.  
He fell onto the floor and Emily immediately ran over and put handcuffs on him.  
They all searched the place for Penelope, they had no luck and were just about to give up and look around outside.  
Luke didn't want to give up, so he looked in all of the rooms again. He was searching in the master bedroom again when he suddenly felt a cool draft of wind come in through the closet. He walked towards it and opened the door, all he saw were clothes. He could still feel the draft, so he pushed the clothes to the side and saw a door.  
"Guys, I found something!" He had found a door that he thought would lead down to the basement.  
The whole team ran into the master bedroom where Luke was and saw the door in the closet.  
They opened it and all walked down the stairs.  
Luke was the first one to see Penelope laying on the ground.  
"Penelope!"  
They all ran over to her. Luke untied her legs from the ropes while Derek checked her pulse.  
"She's still breathing, but we need to get her to the hospital and fast. Someone call an ambulance."  
Emily pulled out her phone and called 911.

About five minutes later the paramedics came running down the stairs and went straight to Penelope.  
Luke was sitting next to her and holding her hand. He refused to let go, no matter how many times the team told him to let the paramedics do their job. They were just about to call in someone to bring a gurney down, when Penelope started to wake up.  
"Guys hold on, she's starting to wake up!" Shouted one of the paramedics.

Penelope started to come to, her head was sore and her vision was hazy.  
She could feel someone holding her hand, she turned her head to see Luke sitting right next to her.  
"Ma'am can you hear me?"  
Penelope shook her head yes, she tried to sit but the paramedics told her to lay down until they were certain she was ok.  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
"Penelope Garcia."  
"Good, my name is Jack Felds. We're here to help you. Can you tell me who this man sitting next to you is?"  
Jack said, pointing to Luke.  
"Luke Alvez."  
"Ok Penelope, can you sit up for us now. We're gunna check for any injuries you might have."  
Luke put his hand out and she grabbed it, slowly sitting up and resting against his chest.  
She was still a little dizzy, she didn't really know what was going on, she couldn't remember the last few hours.  
Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I think so, I'm just really sore."  
"I have you now, you're safe. I promise that I will not let anything happen to you again."

They checked her for any serious injuries, she had bruises all around her legs and ribs, so they decided to send her to the hospital to get checked out better.  
She started to stand up but lost her balance, so Luke helped her up and made sure she was ok before letting go of her. She wanted to walk to the ambulance herself instead of being carried on a gurney. She looked up and saw her team walking towards her.  
They all gave her a hug.  
"We're so glad you're ok, we couldn't stop worrying about you." Emily said as she rubbed Garcia's back.  
"Hey baby girl, is it my turn for a hug now?"  
The second she heard those words her eyes went wide.  
She looked past Reid and saw Derek standing behind him.  
"Derek?"  
He walked over to her and hugged her carefully trying to not hurt her.  
"I'm glad you're safe."

Penelope got up the stairs with the help of Luke, she couldn't help but blush when he helped her.  
He wouldn't let go over her hand and he was being so protective of her.  
They walked outside to where the ambulance was. Penelope got in and laid down on the gurney while Luke climbed in and sat next to her.  
They rode in the ambulance together and the rest of the team took the SUV.

She spent the next thee days in the hospital. She ended up having a few bruised ribs and a fractured shoulder.  
Luke was in full on nure mode, he helped her with everything.  
The team came by everyday to check on her, and stoped by the apartment once she left the hospital.

It was two weeks later and Luke was back at work, it was his first day back since Penelope was found.  
They had talked a lot about when she would go back to work and Penelope wanted to go back right away, but for now she was stuck at home with Roxy.  
He was sitting at his desk when his phone went off, he picked it up and smiled seeing that it was Penelope.  
"Hey baby, how are you feeling today?"  
"My ribs are still a little sore, but other than that I feel fine. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. I miss you."  
"I miss you too. We just got a new case but it's only about an hour away so I will most likely be home tonight."  
"Good, I don't want to go to bed without your strong sexy body holding me tight."  
"Lady if you keep talking like that I might have to stop at home for lunch."  
Penelope laughed at Luke's response, she would give anything to have her strong and sexy boyfriend home with her right now, but she knew that he had to work.


End file.
